This invention relates to a fishing rod holder and particularly to a fishing rod holder having means for signaling a bite or strike on the fishing line.
The sport of fishing may involve casting or still fishing wherein the fishing line is cast out and the line and hook allowed to remain stationary until such time as a fish strikes the hook, at which time the fishing line is reeled in. In such still fishing, the fisherman often desires to attend to other matters or just relax. Various fishing rod holders have been suggested for supporting of the fishing rod with the cast line in place and having a device provided signal means operative in response to a strike such that the fisherman does not even have to continuously attend to the fishing rod. A typical fishing rod holder with an integrated signaling device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,697 wherein a tubular rod socket is mounted within a tube holder by a laterally connecting pivot pins. A stake member is bolted to the holder for supporting of the device in the ground with the socket and rod extended outwardly. A coil spring is located between the socket and tube spring bias and the socket in a first direction within the tube holder. A battery system alarm signaling system is mounted within an inner extension of the tube holder with a fixed switch contact on the holder and a movable switch contact on the inner end of the socket. A special spring loading adjustment is provided for adjusting the necessary force on the socket member necessary to pivot the socket to close the contacts. When a fish bites on the cast line, the pull thereon is operative to pivot the socket within the fixed ground mounted tube holder, and upon a minimum sized bite closes the switch to energize the signaling device. Such signaling device thus alerts the fisherman to the fish bites. Many other similar cylindrical tubular devices and holders have been suggested, each of which operates basically in a similar manner to pivot a tubular holder to complete a contact connection and thereby actuating an alarm or an alerting device. Although many such alarm devices have been suggested, they include various relatively complex circuit connections and mounting components which make it difficult to produce an effective device at a reasonably low cost. This is particularly true because such devices must be adapted to all weather environments such as encountered in fishing, while being adjustable for responding to different weights and pulls which results from the variation in fishing rods and fish. Further, as the fishing rod support device is carried with other fishing gear, the device should be of a relatively rugged and compact construction in which the component parts are protected against significant mechanical damage.